Badass naruto
by naruto-maker
Summary: what if naruto was not lame. What if when he meets kyubbi he also meets kami herself and makes a deal were in the end he is a badass in every way. see him handle things how I think he should have and make a name for himself. narutox femkyubbi. team 7 bashing. maybe ino can join naruto, not sure. fav this and give pointers, this my first fic.
1. how the badass was born

Naruto Uzumaki, the kid every loved to hate ever since he was born. Narito is the jinchuiki kyuubi no kitsune. The fox that destroyed his village 5 years ago and caused a great amount of pain to the villagers. In his short amount of time alive in the village, he has already been through more than most men. He was kicked out of the orphanage last year and has been to hell and back. Naruto has been living on the streets. Every time he tried to get food he would ether get thrown out of stores or beat. Today was a little bit different. Today was his birth day and also the day the villagers would be at their worst. He didn't know what he did wrong. he was always nice. He tried to be nice to people but all they would do is bet him and call him a demon. This is how he ended up in this situation. Five year old Naruto was running toward the gate as fast as his small legs can take him. He wears a white t-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol, tan shorts and sandels. his spikey sun blonde hair slightly moving as he ran from the mob of people running after him with all types of weapons. Sadly, even with stamina he could not run forever. He was getting tired fast as sweat came down his face. As he panted to try and catch his breath. He was hit by a rock thrown by them. He fail to the ground as they gathered around him.

"WHY! What did I do!? What ever it is I'm sorry!" . Naruto yelled out to the villagers whos numbers seem to have gone up.

" SHUT UP DEMON! You stole our family and loved ones away!" one said as he stab one of narutos sholders with a knife. " yeah demon boy. You die here!" said another one that kicked him in the nose, breaking it, smile on his face as he watched the blood come out his skull.

"AAAHHH" he screamed as the beating countuied

Hours past as the villagers got tired and went for the death blow. One of them With the abillty to use chakra used a low powered fire jutsu to burn his body. satisfied they left him to die.

** MINDESCAPE **

Kyubbi just woke up from her 5 year rest and watched the whole thing. And was now trying to keep him alive

"**Damn You don't** **die!" **she said as tears came down her face. She has seen all of his memories and all the pain he has been through in his short life. She wanted to be there, she had so much to say but her time was slipping away.

Naruto woke up on the sewer floor. Having know idea were he was, decided to walk to the noise. Soon comes up to a large gate, the bars looked like they were made of gold with a red shine. when he looks in the gate he sees a girl about 5 foot 3 with long red hair that comes down to here mid back. blood red eyes with black slits, her skin was pale but like the moon had a glow. she had on a black skirt with a slit on the side for mobillaty, leggings under the skirt a red vest and black combat boots, all in all she was the prettiest 10 year old he ever seen.

She had not yet seen naruto so he decided to make himself known. " who are u pretty lady" he asked

SHE froze in place and just stared for a moment. After what seemed like forever she broke down crying and pulled him into a hug. **" I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry."** she said over and over again.

Naruto was In shock. This was the first time anyone has hugged him besides the old man. After a moment he came out of his shock he said " why are you sorry? you never hurt me, your to nice and pretty to be mean like the villagers". this getting a blush out of kyubbi.

She got her blush under control and said **" But im the reason that they do this to you. They think you are me"**

Naruto is in shock again as he yelled " THEY THINK IM A GIRL!"

kyubbi giggled at that, at how he makes such a sad topic funny **" hehe no Naruto-kun, they think your me the kyubbi that destroyed your village. im so sorry. if it was not for me you would not get hurt all the time."** she said with a sad smile on her face.

Naruto just stares at her with his blue eyes, the eyes that can look into your very soul. " so. Im not mad at you. I can tell your nice and that you are telling the truth. Im just glad that someone cares about me. That's why I forgive you."

kyubbi looks up shocked with tears of joy in her eyes And justs hugs him more** " thank you"**

then there is a bright flash within the cage. Its show a Women in her mid 20s with gold eyes and a gold dress that matched her eyes. Her skin was about the same ass naruto. She then spoke in a angle like voice

_"I am kami and im here to see you Naruto_ Uzumaki."

Naruto Jaw hit the ground at this while kyubbi just grinned And ran over to give her long time friend a hug.

**" what are you doing here, I have not seen you in almost 300 years!" **

_" I know, I missed you so much"_

**" how you been, you and yami - chan still fighting"**

this went on for what seemed like hours till naruto said "is someone going to tell me what is going on."

kami looked at him and said "_ Im here to make a deal with you and ku-chan"_ she said with a straight face.

" what kind of deal Kami-san, what is it you want"

kami smirked and said_ " I want you to be ku-chans mate"_ At this naruto looked confused and kyubbi look shocked.

**" What! why" ** she said

Kami just smiled at her and said _" Because I can see this boys future and he is going to change the world. He needs a strong and caring women by his side and you will be perfect. Plus I owe your dad of favor from a long time ago so I get that to"_ she said like it was so simple.

naruto had caught on by now and was socked to say the least. But he wanted to know ever thing so he asked " what would I get out of this besides being with someone as nice and pretty as ku-chan" kyubbi blushed the same color as her hair and kami laughed at her for it.

Kami then said_ " i'll tell you where you can get info on your parents, give you a dragon contract that has not been seen in hundreds of years, set your seal to release ku-chan on your 10th birthday were she will look like this so you can age togeather but only to a createn age were you will stay cause you will be immortal just like her, and give scrolls so chakra control, element manipulation, a kekkei genkai for storm release that ill be giving you, jutsus and seals."_ To say kyubbi and naruto were surprised is like say naruto liked ramen.

Naruto felt there was still something she was not saying something so he asked " I think you want something else kami-san, that a awful lot of stuff. its like you want me ready for war."

Kami looked dead in his eye and said _" that's cause I do," _

Naruto just smirked and looked at them and said " I can already tell.." he paused and gave them a foxy grin that made kyubbi blush " This is going to be one hell of a party.

WOW that was my first chapter of my first fic man. its going to be awesome. if you have any advice please send it. No this is not going to be a naruto and like 8 girls. ill be 1 or maybe 2 at the most. Naruto is going to be a badass in this one...oh an he's going to get a ipod. you cant be badass with out one. And you already know I don't own naruto so don't say anything stupid about that. The naruto I am going for is like a cross between naruto x dante x sanji. mostly Naruto and dante. and there will be lemons but not till after he come back to the village wit ku-chan. and there squad will be a 4 man squad.


	2. Started from the bottom

Yo guys. Look I just posted yesterday but I had this idea so it just had to come out… and about ino, I think I am feeling Hana more than ino. This is chapter 2 so Hana won't be in for a min, like I said no more than 2 girls but if u can give me a reason to pick someone else I'll think about changing Hana.

**Hours later**

Naruto has just woke up a very strange talk with his new mate and Kami her self

_Flashback_

Kami stands there with a grin on her face after narutos statement. Think about how he shows no fear for what is to come.

"_I'm glad you are ok with this. I thought I would have to smack a ill boy for the first time."_ Kyubbi and naruto just stared at her _"what? He's like five, I thought he would scream or something._

Naruto then speaks "well since I am getting ready for war you might as well tell me who I am going to fight." He said with a bored look on his face.

Kyubbi then says her piece "** yeah what's coming that's so big naruto needs all this stuff?"**

Kami then says "_that would be a group of S-class ninja known as the akatsuki. Their goal is to get all the nine tailed beast and still there chakra to revive the jubi." _ Naruto still looked confused so kyubbi explained

"**The jubi is what the me and my brothers and sisters were called when we were fused together"**

Naruto was shocked " you have family" then his jaw dropped "You had a guy body!"Kami and Kyubbi were trying to control their giggles now which naruto noticed and said "What's so funny!? Kyubbi is pretty and guys are my friends…. BUT I DON'T ROLE LIKE THAT!"

That did it and soon both Kami and Kyubbi were laughing so hard that feel on the ground. Kyubbi was the first to recover.

"**No naru-kun. I am a girl…. maybe I'll let you find out how when you're older… oh and my name is kurama" **she finished with a blush. Naruto blushed to, but he didn't know why.

Naruto then said "ok I accept your deal. And ill protect Rama-Chan with my life" Earning a Deep blush from kurama and a smirk from kami

**end flash back**

now naruto was on his way to the hokage mansion. He wanted to know if the old man was rely lie to him. the was the only person in the village that was nice to him so if he was It would rely hurt.

As he walked in the tower he snuck by the lady at the front desk and went straight to his office.

As he walked in he saw is grandfather figure look at him with a warm smile.

" Hello naruto-kun, what may I do for you today

With hope in eyes he said " Hey jiji, I was hopeing that you knew who my parents are"

With a sad smile he said " I am sorry naruto but I don't, but im sure they loved you."

Kurama spoke up** " see naru-kun, he lied to you. now do you see how this village treats you. I mean you been living on the streets for months and have not helped. Lets just leave."**

_" I know rama-chan and we will but we will come back, Ill just show them how badass I get and they'll be begging me to stay. I owe my parents to at least try to change them."_

Naruto then put on his fake smile and said " its ok hokage-sama, ill be leaveing now" That brought a frown to the Thirds face, if only he knew what he just did.

** About A Hour Later**

Naruto just got outside the Namikaze compound, it look small compared to the other clans. it had a one story high main building with 3 side buildings for guest. He saw a small lake and a training ground with some, the grounds were about 300 meters long and wide, perfect for sparing. As he walked to the back of the main building he saw a hot spring and a well for clean water.

Decideing to go inside he bit his hand to draw blood just kurama said and slid it on the seal that was on the door. The door open and inside was a house was for lack of a better word homey. it had a nice tan couch set with the chairs and table. it had a nice lamp as well. Naruto then saw a picture of his mom and dad, while his mom still had him in her stomch. He saw the smile on there face, which brought him to tears. He felt it. Even if for just one moment in his life, someone loved him. Someone cared about him, they were happy he was alive. He wanted to stay but he knew he couldn't. He came here for the letters kami said they wrote.

He searched the house and finaly fount the scroll with his name on it. He Again bit his finger and swiped the blood on the seal. As it open HE began to read and cry at the same time.

_Dear Naruto_

_If you are reading this then we are both gone to the other side. Were sorry we are not there for you but know that we love you so much it hurts. THe kyubbi is attacking the village so we got to make this very fast. first we are your parents Minato Namikaze And Kushina Uzumaki. We don't know how much pain and hardships you have been through but know we are sorry you had to go through it alone... well not alone you should have your godfather jiraiya there for you to teach you. To make sure though we set up a arranged marriage between you and hana inuzuka. Her mom and we were good friends and she knows that we sealed the kyubbi in you and why. The reason why we did it is because we couldn't ask another couple to sacrifice when we cant do the same. Please forgive us and know that we love you. Remember to always go to bed on time, always be nice as you can. keep your heart open, but not to open, know when to and when not to fight, and always remember what you fight for. _

_With all our love Your parents._

By the end naruto was crying as hard as he could.

** A FEW HOURS LATER**

It was Night time and Naruto had just ran into the forest leaving his home village for the next 7 years to train with his Rama-chan but kept think about the marriage so he asked her " What do you the about it Rama-chan"

it was quiet for a moment and said **" I think its a good idea"** At this naruto fell on his face

"Why"

**" because with your life you need the extra love, but just her no one else. I don't want 4 more sluts trying to still my mate"**

At this naruto blushed and just smiled. This was going to be one hell of party with the war and having to girls, yeah this is going to rock. But then said "soooooooo were are we going to train Rama-chan."

SHE then said they were going to the land of iron because that's were kami put all his scrolls.

Naruto just smiled and said " Then what the hell are we waiting for!? LETS ROCK!"

I had the idea and had to get it down. I liked Hana More so I picked her. she is only going to be 3 years older so it will be ok. I think I did a good job. Let me know what you think.


	3. guess Whos back

Yo guys I'm back. This chapter is going to be skipping a couple of years while in the middle. Mostly cause I want to. I'll still give you basic over view. He is going to get more Dante like. The outfit will be….. Well you'll see.

**p.s Hana will be 15 when he comes back and will meet him before the chunin exams **

_10 days later iron country_

Naruto was walking in the snow lands of iron country. It has been a 3 days since he got here and he felt like it was taking forever. The last 10 days have been slow. He did not do much except get closer to ku-chan . They have been talking about lil stuff such as his future life as a ninja, his village people and the hokage spot that he wanted so bad.

"What do you mean I should give up on hokage!? It's my Dream!" Naruto said in surprise.

"**Think about it naruto-kun, why do you want to be hokage.?"**

Naruto thought about it for a min, trying to think of why he wanted to be hokage "So people will finally acknowledge me and respect me!" he said with a grin on his face, thinking of all the respect he would get.

"**That's just it naru-kun, why do you want there respect. They all hurt you for no reason. How can you lead them if they hate you won't listen?"**

Naruto was quiet and didn't say anything as she contuied **" naru kun…. You don't want to lead them, it will all fall apart because they are blind and can't see who you really are**" she said in a voice that made him feel warm

Naruto stopped walking; the wind blew his hair making it shadow his eyes. He started to shake and sob, His mask beginning to break. The snow just kept falling as time seem to stop for him. He then said in a quiet voice and said "how…?" kurama was quiet as well. HE then yelled out "How do I find it."kurama looked confused but didn't have a chance Naruto grabbed his chest were his heart was and said. "How do I find it… the thing that will make the pain go way, to make my chest stop hurting?

This brought Kurama to tears, Who could do this to a five year old boy and still sleep at night **"Its ok, you don't need all of them. You don't need all the villagers respect as long as you have the respect of people that love you."**

Naruto was surprised at that answer and asked "Love?"

"**Yes the people that love like me, the ichirakus and maybe this Hana girl so please are happy with what's good in your life instead of what's bad."**

"Ok, but what about the old man, he lied to me"

"**You are right. That man could have done a lot more to help you but left you in the lion's den. I think you should cut all ties with him."**

Naruto was quiet for a long time. In the end he just chose not talk and keeps walking, but both knowing he made his choice.

_2 days later, a cave_

Naruto had finally reached his destination. It was a cave a good 10 meters wide that went on for at least 60 meters deep. When he got there he noticed that there was torch lighting up the cave, and at the end of that cave there was a chest which was most likely his scrolls. He walked to the end of the cave were the chest was. He saw it had a blood seal so he bit his finger to draw blood and rubbed it on.

The chest opened and there was everything kami said there would be. He didn't know where to start. Lucky Kurama started to talk.

"**Naru-kun I have been think about this since we left the village and know how we should handle this."** She paused so she could understand it** "We will first teach you how to mold chakra then I'll teach you the shadow clone jutsu to speed up your training. Once you know it we'll send the clones to work on seals, chakra control, history, math and writing so you can write the seals you will be working on. That's the first year!**" she said with a smile that made naruto blush and face palm at the same time. She then started talking again. **"The rest of your time till I come out will be spent on your roton jutsus, element manipulation and getting experience. Well also put seals on you to make your training harder."**

Naruto then said "what will I do after you come out."

"**Well become my mate of course. And learn to use my chakra."**

"What do you mean, become your mate?" he asked

Kurama blushes a deep red and says **"well… we will start going on dates but I think we should wait till you're a ninja….ok?" **

"Sure now let's get started!"

_Back at the village_

It has been half a month since naruto left and still no one has notice yet.

The hokage was sitting in his chair looking out the window over his village. He was thinking about the future of the village. He knew that they needed naruto if they were going to be strong. He was there ace in the whole.

Speaking of naruto, where was he? He had not heard of him being put the hospital lately.

He then clapped his hands and to figures came out of no were. "ANBU get me naruto."

Then they vanished till they came back 20 mins later and said "hokage-sama we can't find him. We believe he has left the village. "

"WHAT! All ANBU that are not on missions are to check outside the village in a 10 mile radius"

With that the left and did not come back for 2 hours saying the found nothing. The hokage had a sour look on his face trying to think of what to do now that naruto was gone. All the while thinking was his weapon has gone.

_7 years later, walking toward the gate._

"Why do we have go back to this hell hole again" Kurama asked trying to find out why they were back in konoha again

"Because we need to get Hana. Plus I want to be a ninja, even if it is here." Naruto said.

Kurama just looked at him noticing how much he has grown. Naruto stood at 5'4 which was tall for his age. He had on black steel toed boots, black cargo pants with lots of pockets, and a fish net shirt so you could see his chest. The seal on his stomach was gone that she was out. He also had a black and orange vest that was open and sleeveless. He had a dog tag with the number 9 on it. And last but not least he had to things called guns that converted chakra to small balls, so he could shoot them. If you were within 10 feet it was a kill shot to a normal person that were now in his pants waist band.

After looking at him and think how sexy and manly he had become she looked over self. She was in a blood red tank top that showed off her nice b-cup breasts and showed off her flat stomach. She also had on a nice short black skirt with a slit on both sides for movement. She had on black shorts under skirt and black combat boots like naruto.

While she was thinking about this she was brought out of thoughts by a hand that was just put on her butt and gave it a squeeze. This got a "EEP" from her and she mock glared at naruto only to get a kiss on her forehead.

He then said "You worry too much, just go with it. We are stronger than everyone in this village, what could happen"

She then smiled and kissed him as deeply as she could on the lips. There tongs battle for domancie but in the end he won. This went on for a couple of min till the broke the kiss for air. He gave her a quick slap on the ass which caused her to jump a lil.

They both that they had to stop, at least for now so he broke out his iPod and got out her nail file to do her nails as they kept walking to the place would call home for a few years. They both knew one thing and that was that they won't be bored for a while.

There you go. That is a longer one. This story is going to be good….. Well in my opinion. Hit me up and tell me what you think.


	4. like a boss

**Yo im back. It's going to start taking me a lil longer to post because im like 16 and have school. Plus this is not my computer; this is a friend's computer soo till I get my new one its going to take longer. Also I read all the stuff yall sent me and I understand. The only reason the chapters aren't longer is because I am really lazy. I can do it, I just never feel like it. But I'll try to make them at least 2500 words. That's double so I think that is pretty good. Oh and by the way the guns are ebony and ivory and he will use them a good amount.**

_**The village hidden in the leafs **_

The village was quiet on a cool June day. It was around 3 in the afternoon. The gate guards were playing cards like they do every day since nothing ever happens

"So what you going to do man" one said as he had looked at his hand

The other chunin was sweating now. He had his rent money at risk in this game. "Ok…. I'll call what you got" he said as he was ready.

He was about to put his hand down when he saw something coming towards the hate. He looked at his partner and said "wait we'll finish this after we check out who is come here from down the road" he said pointing to the 2 figures coming towards the gate.

As they got closer the guards got a chance to scan them over, first was a boy. He was 5'4 which was tall for his age, he look like he was no more than 12 years old. He had on black steel toed boots, black cargo pants with lots of pockets, and a fish net shirt so you could see his chest. He also had a black and orange vest that was open and sleeveless. He had a dog tag with the number 9 on it. He also had some weird metal things in the back of his pants. He had sun kiss blond hair with 3 marks on each side of his face.

The other was a female who looked to be about the same age as the boy. She was in a blood red tank top that showed off her flat stomach. She also had on a nice short black skirt with a slit on both sides for movement. She had on black shorts under skirt and black combat boots like the boy next to her. She was shorter than the boy by an inch or 2. She had pale skin compared to the boy next to her. She had Red hair that went to her mid back. But what caught there eye was her eyes. She had gold eyes that looked like they reflected the sun itself, contrast to the boy who had ocean blue eyes that looked like they could see into your soul.

They finally came up to the gate and notice the boy had to plug things in his ears and was singing stuff they had never heard and the girl was going her nails.

Naruto didn't see them or know he was at the gate yet so he kept singing " _ I told her take dong off, she said she wearing none. I asked who that pussy for? She said racism. She said I love you. I said go on take this dick, She treat me like im god and tell her man she atheist"_ He sang. The men had a blush on the face and kurama had a slight nose bleed thinking of naruto saying that to her when they do it there first time.

She then hit him in the arm to let him know that they were there.

"Who are you two" one of the men asked as he got his blush under control

Naruto who had just taken out his headphones said "I'm naruto and this is my girl kurama. We are here to set up here in this village" he heard kurama huff, him knowing it was because she didn't want to stay

Both men looked at him and said " you will have to talk to the hokage about that. I say the hokage because you dress like you have had some type of training." He said looking them over

Kurama then spoke "Where would we find him then." She asked even if they already knew.

One then said "At the hokage tower, it's the really big one, can't miss it."

"Ok thanks" they both said as they walked to the hokage tower leaving the two men. "What a nice young couple. They were nice"

"Yeah, though I do want to know what the blond was listening to. It sounds good." The other man said as they went back to their card game.

_**With naruto and kurama**_

They were both walking to the hokage tower hand and hand. People were looking at them seeing as they were never seen in the village. Both were naruto and kurama were both just trying to get to the tower before all hell broke loose. Sadly luck was not on their side as 1 gruff looking man got in front of them and said " You think you can fool me demon boy. I remember does marks on your face! Get out Of OUR VILLAGE" He Yelled trying to make a scene which was working out for him.

Naruto just looked at him with cold eyes and with speed that was almost impossible to track, pulled out ebony and pointed it right at the man's head only an inch away and said "Suck a Dick teme"

The man just froze; he didn't think the kid would do anything to him. He was at a loss for words and just walked away as slowly as possible. He knew the kid would kill him by the look in his eyes. As soon as he was 3 meters away he ran with his tail between his legs.

Naruto just watched him run away while he kept his smirk on his face. He then looked at kurama who had her own smirk on her face and said "that is why I'm a badass ku-chan"

She just smiled and kissed him on the cheek and said "I know naru-kun, but let's get going to the old teme so we can go and start setting up. Plus you already got the whole street looking at you"

That's when he realized he had caught every ones eye. He then just threw ebony in the air and letting it spin. He then leaned forward a lil and let the gun fall perfectly in its holster next to ivory. Everyone's eyes widen at this except kurama of course. Naruto used this as a chance to look even more badass and said "guns like those are mad for sending guys like him to hell, he's lucky I'm in a good mood." At that all were who were watching almost shit themselves. That was till kurama smacked him on the back of the head.

"Stop trying to be cool and let's go you attention Ho." This making many cover their mouth to stop from laughing.

He then just looked down walking behind her while whispering "troublesome woman." He swears he heard a sneeze from across the village.

**10 min later**

They had just made it to the tower and were about to walk up the stairs. When a women with pink haired women pushed them out the way saying "move" in a real harsh tone. Naruto was about to say something but kurama put hand on his shoulder and told him to let it go. With that they went up the stairs to see the hokage.

Naruto who wanted to look like a badass decied to give the man a heart attack so he kicked the door open. When they look at the man known as hokage they see him and his ANBU where ready for battle. The man eyed naruto till he said "who are you?" he asked in a serious tone.

Naruto then smirked and said "you forgot me already old man? I'm hurt; it's only been 7 years"

"Naruto?!" he asked with his eyes wide.

"Yeah it's me" he said

"Well my boy it's been years! How are you and where have you been. I would also like to know who that pretty lil lady is that is with you." He said looking at kurama with a lil lust in his eyes as he eyed her up and down.

Both naruto and her saw this an moved closer to each other and he said "I'll talk when you send them away" naruto said pointing to the ANBU

The third just smiled and said of course and waved his hand and they left. He was about to eat a bun that was on his desk when something happened.

Before he could blink naruto was in the chair in front of his desk with the girl in his lap. He then slammed one foot over the other on top of his desk. He then watched ass the bun flew in the air and landed in narutos hands where he broke it half and gave one part to the girl and they both eat them.

The third just stared at them for a moment trying to figure out what just happened. He was in his own world for a good 10 min. He then looked back at the two to see them making out in his chair with girl.

The third had it with these two. They had not shown one ounce of respect for him, the hokage and he would not have it. So in a strong voice said "STOP!"

The only response he got was kurama flipping him off. But soon after naruto broke the kiss, looked at the hokage and said "what do you want to know"

The third smirked and said "where were you all this time"

Naruto then looked like he was in great thought and then he snapped his fingers and said "I was in none-ya"

The third then said "where is that?"

Naruto then said "None of damn bussnise you long titty, no nipple haven ass bitch!" he said with a smirk

Kurama then yelled "OOOOHHHH, he said you don't have no nipples!"

The third was now pissed and slammed his hands on the table and says "Tell me where you were!"

Naruto just looked at him and said "did you say something?"

That did it and now kurama was on the ground holding side from laughing so hard. She then got up and said "look we'll tell you everything soon but first we want in the academy for the test coming up and want to be on the same team."

The hokage finally claimed down and said "very well, but you must go to the meeting tomorrow to talk to the consul" he said in a tone that meant that that was the best they would get.

"Ok, whatever you say." She said as she took narutos hand and they both walked out the room.

The third then let out a sigh and said "at least our weapon is back."

**There you go. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think or any ideas you got. The next chapter is going to be longer so be ready. Sorry for bad spelling.**


	5. new people

**Hey guys I'm back. This took a while because of school and basketball and stuff. I thought about a lot of stuff in this fic and let me tell you this now. I won't add Hinata because I just feel like she won't fit in this. Naruto is a badass, a lot different from before. Plus the reason she liked him is because of him saving her at age 6. He left at 5 so it didn't happen. I will be adding someone though. And it's my favorite girl in the show….. Other than Hana. Also don't complain about me bashing people. They all fucked up his life so they got what is coming to them. **

_**The next day, midday **_

Naruto and kurama had just woken up from their sleep. They both had slight pain in there neck from the crappy apartment the third gave them. It was in bad shape, the walls had mold and the hot water was off. The also had a bad frig and a bed with the springs popping out. They had tried to put more blankets over them to make it more comfortable for them and sadly it failed. They knew the third did this to fuck with them. He knew not what game he was playing and against whom. They were fox if not part fox. Shit was about to go down.

Right now they had to get dressed and leave for that stupid meeting. Naruto decided to dress in a black hoody with orange flames going down the arms. Black pants with a brown belt. White and black steel toed sneakers. He picked sneakers because he hated sandals and his boot would not look as good. He also had his guns in the holsters on the back of his pants.

Kurama decided to dress in a blood red long sleeve shirt with the number nine on the back. She also had black shorts that went down to her mid-thigh. She had black steel toed combat boots that stopped mid-calf.

Both gave each other a once over and both thought they looked good. They decided to leave the house and go to the meeting. But not before naruto gave kurama a nice smack on the ass to let her know what is his. Over years naruto has become more poseivve when it came to her. She knew he was the alpha and so did he himself. She just needed to remind her every now and then.

Today was going to be a very stressful day for them. Frist they have to stop by a weapons shop and get all new stuff, then go to the council meeting with the old monkey and deal with all there bullshit. They also were thinking about going to the academy to see if there was anyone they wanted on their team.

Naruto was not liking how is day was going to be spent "RAMA-CHANNN" he whined and kurama just rolled her eyes "Why do we have to go to this stupid meeting? I don't want to be around a bunch of old peopling who smell like ass and dust."

Kurama shook her head at him and said "Because if we don't we will never get what we want. Even if I hate this piece of shit village, we still have to go by their laws. And their laws say when the hokage orders you to come, you got to come." At this naruto just grunted and let it be… at least for now.

As they were walking down the street they saw 4 of what looked to be jonin coming out of a bar.

The first was a very pretty woman with black silky hair and blood red eyes that would catch you with their color. She were a red long sleeve shirt covered with what seemed to be some kind of wrapping that went down to her upper thigh. She had on blue Shinobi sandals and had her headband tied on her head.

The next was also a very pretty woman with purple hair that stood at an angle. It looked kind of like a duck ass but on her it worked. She had on a brown trench coat with a fishnet shirt under. She had on a shirt under that even if it was hard to tell. She also had a brunt orange skirt with a few pockets on it. She also so had blue shinobi sandals.

Next was a male with a lot of facial hair. He had a lit cigarette between his lips with a baby duck ass haircut. He was wearing a basic jonin outfit that made him blend in. all and all he looked normal, but he gave off this feeling of power. Like he could kill you before you blink.

The last was a tall man who also had a basic konoha jonin outfit. He also had grey hair that looked like there was a force pulling it up. He also had is head band on his head, he angled it to cover his left eye for some reason.

Naruto and kurama saw them but decide it was best to just walk by them and not say anything. As they were about to walk by all 4 jonin turned to them. It was like they could feel the power that was coming off of naruto and kurama.

That's when the grey haired one decided to step in front of them with an orange book in his hand "Yo" he said with lazy voice " I have never seen you 2 before, you mind telling me who you are"

"Why?" naruto said

"Because you both seem too strong to be just civilians"

"Why"

"You have probably had ninja training"

"Why"

"I don't know that's what I'm trying to find out" The grey haired man said starting to get mad.

" So you want me to give you info just because you asked me to?" he asked tilting his head to the side just a bit, making kurama blush at how cute he looked

"Yes!" the grey hair man said flatly

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no" he said making every one laugh at the grey hair man.

Then the women with the purple hair came up to them while rubbing a tear out her eye from laughing. "Ok kid you have got to be the funniest person I have ever meet. I'm Anko." She said and shook both of their hands. "This is Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi." She said pointing to the others

"Oh well I'm naruto and this is kurama." He said with a smile

Kakashi then started to talk again "Now that that's over, you mind telling us what you are doing here"

Naruto and kurama both looked at him like he was stupid till kurama said "We were walking dipshit." This got a glare from kakashi and a laugh form everyone else there."

"You know what I was saying." He said with a lil hate in his voice.

This time naruto spoke up and said " well you see when a mommy and daddy love each other very much…" he was then cut off by kakashi growling at him, "ok, ok e were about to go in a weapons shop for some new stuff and then go to a council meeting with the hokage." He said not in the mood to fight him.

Asuma then spoke up and said "what is the meeting about" he said trying to see if they were lying

Kurama then said "Us."

Kakashi then narrowed his eyes at the 2. "_They must be pretty important for them to hold a meeting just for them… or they are that much a threat"_ he thought to himself.

"If that is the case, what have you done to get the intrest of the counsel so fast?" He said trying to get some more info on these 2 new factors.

Naruto and Kurama both looked at each other, then back at him and both said "No."

Kakashi was now mad and yelled at the 2 "What do you mean no!"

Naruto just gave him a dead pan look and said "I don't like when people fish for info on us. So I won't tell you anything else." With that the pair started to walk away to find a good weapons shop

Kakashi would have none of this and used his jonin speed and tried to scare the kid by grabbing hid shoulder. He then realized how much of a mistake that was.

Naruto having a feeling he this would happen disappeared right when kakashi came behind him. Using speed above that of a kage appeared behind him with ivory pressed right in the back of his head. Every one heard a click meaning it was ready to shoot. Everybody was in shock that a boy his age could move so fast. Well except kurama who was annoyed that her mate was taking so long and now had everyone looking at them.

Naruto then gave him a cold look that sent a chill down his spine and said "This is your warning, you fuck with us again and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be throwing up my shoelaces." He then moved the gun so it was pointed up then shot off a round. "Then I'll kill you." He then put his gun in the holster only be smacked in the back of the head by kurama. "OW! What was that for"

"For taking so long you idiot. Now come on, we got to find a shop to go in." She said dragging naruto while naruto just said something about annoying mates which got him another smack. The jonin just stood there looking at the funny sight. While one looked on in anger.

_**10 min later**_

Naruto and Kurama had just found a good looking shop; it was not as flashy as others but looked reliable. As they went inside the saw a young girl wearing a pink shirt that looked Chinese with a gold dragon on it. She also had greed pants and blue sandals. She also had a leaf headband on her forehead. To top it off she had to buns in her hair.

"Hi, welcome to the golden dragon can I help you?" She said with a slight blush from looking at naruto. Naruto sported his own blush which kurama noticed and decided to let this play out and see what happens.

"Yeah you can pretty girl I don't know yet, I was hoping to get more exploding tags." He said with a smile

The girl then turned as red as kurama's hair and said "sure just follow me." Trying to get her self under control

He and the girl went to the back of the store to get the tags "So what's your name hot looking weapons store girl?" he smirked when he saw her blush

"Tenten is my name" she said looking at her feet trying to hide her blush that could be a new kind of red. She then gave him the tags and they both started to the front of the store.

"Well if you work here I think I might make this my only store to shop at." He said with a foxy smile

They then made it to the front a kurama noticed the blush on the girls face. She then smirked a lil knowing that she would want be one of his mates. Then frowned not knowing how she felt about it. That would mean she would have to share him even more and she will be damned if he has 5-6 girls running around him. She would rely have to think about this.

"Bye Tenten, I'll see you again soon. By the way my name is naruto"

She just waved as they left the store while thinking _"Wow he makes neji look like nothing, I'll have to get to know him before anything serious happens." _

_**The meeting**_

_**To be contuied HAHA**_

_**Sorry it took me so long but I got school. I love tenten. She is like the best girl in the show if not top 5. This is pretty fun to write. Sorry about no fight. There will be one next one though. Sorry for spelling **_


End file.
